Breaking Dawn: The Final Battle
by Unanimously Anonymous
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Kate hadn't been stopped by Garrett? If she had made it to the Volturi line and given Caius the excuse he needed to kill everyone? My version of the ending to Breaking Dawn. Twoshot.
1. Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the plot until half-way through the second paragraph or the following italized paragraph taken from pages 707-708 of Breaking Dawn by Stephanie Meyer. **

**This is how Breaking Dawn should have ended. (And it's written from Bella POV) Enjoy.**

* * *

_Three of the Volturi soldiers leaped forward and Irina was completely obscured by their gray cloaks. In the same instant, a horrible metallic screeching ripped through the clearing. Caius slithered into the center of the gray melee and the shocking squealing sound exploded into a startling upward shower of sparks and tongues of flame. The soldiers leaped back from the sudden inferno, immediately retaking their places in the guard's perfectly straight line._

_Caius stood alone beside the blazing remains of Irina, the metal object in his hand still throwing a thick jet of flame into the pyre._

* * *

-Gone-

Everyone was in shock of what they had just witnessed. I was watching the frozen Tanya and Kate and in the that moment, I realized that Caius had never intended for Irina to make a complaint against us, he had just wanted her to make an excuse for him to kill her. He knew that Tanya and Kate would try to avenge their sister and he was going to use their attack as an excuse to kill us all.

Tanya and Kate had begun to run to where the remains of their sister lay, but Carlisle managed to grab Tanya before she got too far. Rosalie got Kate in a headlock, but Kate shocked her so hard, Rose fell to the ground. Emmett caught Kate's arm and threw her down, though not without receiving a shock that made his knees give out. Garrett threw himself at her, but she shocked him while twisting him off of her. She was still on the move; a blazing ball of fury headed straight for Caius. She got one swipe at him, barely nicking his nose, but giving him a fairly hefty shock, before the Volturi guard disembodied a second vampire before our eyes.

At this, Tanya could take it no longer and she broke free of Carlisle's hold, not that it mattered anymore. The whole Volturi guard was heading straight for us with no intent other than to completely annihilate us.

My shield was going to get a major test; at least I'd hoped that it would hold up against Jane. Then I felt the pressure and felt it growing stronger. I knew I couldn't keep this up and concentrate on fighting.

"Run." I said barely audibly to Renesmee, letting her down.

As she ran to Jacob, Edward gave me a quizzical, nearly horrified look.

"She needs to be safe." I told him.

He nodded the fight nearly upon us.

"I'm protecting everyone with a shield." His eyes widened. "I need to concentrate. Zafrina can them off of me. You need to go after Demetri." For the innocent witnesses, for Jacob and Renesmee, and for Alice and Jasper, Demetri had to die.

He nodded again. He kissed me quickly as he whispered, "I love you."

Then the guard had reached us. The fight had begun.

Vladimir and Stefan were going against Jane and Alec. I strengthened my shied around them. Tanya was already battling Caius and Edward and Demetri were circling each other, snarling. The wolves came from the west side, charging any vampire they could get to, anger visible in their eyes. The main effort was focused on me. If I went down, it would only take seconds for Jane to incapacitate everyone remaining.

The members of the guard that hadn't been engaged yet by someone on our side rushed me. There were two currently and Zafrina blinded them, slowing their approach.

I thought we might actually have a chance. None of the witnesses were fighting for the Volturi, most of them had run away, but some had joined us.

I really wanted to fight. I wanted to tear apart the ones who wanted to destroy my baby and my family. It was tortuous to just stand and watch the ones I love fight for their lives, but I knew it was the best thing I could do.

When a light under my shield went out, it gave me an angry power that I used to double the protection around everyone else.

Carlisle and Esme were up against Chelsea an Afton. Emmett was engaged in a wrestling match with Felix and Rosalie was slashing at Renata. Vladimir had taken down Alec and Stefan and him were on Jane, but she didn't look like she was giving up yet. Demetri had launched at Edward a few times, but Edward always blocked him. I was glad to see that my family was unharmed for the most part.

Zafrina had managed to blind almost everyone that came too close. When too many showed up, she would blind most of them, then fight the rest. Sometimes she could even tear them apart while they were blind.

Though I no longer had Alec's mist to worry about and Jane was concentrating mostly on Vladimir and Stefan, I still had trouble concentrating on my shield. I couldn't help worrying about my family and…I couldn't say her name or I'd completely lost it. The battle was very trying. I had to make my shield skin-thin around everyone, but still keep it affective. I had to weave around Volturi and it all took a lot of concentration that I really had to stretch to obtain.

We outnumbered the Volturi, but every one of them had metal objects like Caius'. When one of us fell we were instantly burned to ashes. Aro, Caius, and Marcus had been in the back, but they were forced to move up to fill the missing ranks. I could see them now and they were fearsome fighters. Renata was facing Rose and someone who had to be a witness, while Aro just stood and watched. Caius was horrible. He cut and slashed ad burned us with a wicked grin on his face as if he enjoyed nothing more. Marcus looked almost bored, but was still actively fighting, which was almost as hard to look at as Caius.

Then Edward said, "Alice?"

"Alice!" I screamed as I immediately began looking around for her, for the spiky hair and small form that I'd thought I'd never see again. I didn't find her before something jumped on me, ruining whatever was left of my concentration. My shield snapped back around me as I found myself wrestling with one of the Volturi guard. I'd forgotten that Zafrina was already engaged. I didn't know who this guy was, but I was pissed at him. I started clawing and biting him and doing everything else I remembered from my training. My shield flew out back around everyone as I laid into him. He was a much better fighter than I was and even my newborn strength couldn't best his experience. He bit me on my arm and I couldn't help but cry out in pain.

Edward heard my scream and turned around and saw my predicament. He kicked Demetri hard in the chest, sending him backwards, and rushed over to me.

I felt more of my lights go out: Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. My family was dieing all around me. I could feel Alice and Jasper and some new editions, but I had no idea what our numbers were anymore. My grief was going to make me lose the shield, but I still had Edward beside me. Focus on Edward.

We were both fighting the Volturi guard when Demetri got up and occupied Edward. Then Caius made his way over and I wasn't sure how we were going to get out of this.

"I love you, Bella!" Edward shouted suddenly.

I turned away from my fight to look at him and I saw Caius and Demetri jump on him with claws flailing and teeth barred. Before my eyes, Edward was reduced to a pile of diamond-hard white chunks, but the horror had barely even reached me before the pile was burned to ashes.

My Edward, my world, my _life _gone forever. I'd never see his beautiful face again, never hear his soothing voice, never kiss him, never _be_ with him again. My heart shattered. I could hear it and I could feel the hole where it had been. I felt like I was going to throw-up. I fell to my knees. I forgot the battle. I forgot about the shield. I forgot about everything but my Edward. I couldn't live without him, so there was no point remembering anything about life. Just my Edward and how he's…gone.

"Edward." I screamed in distress, while I reached out to take a handful of the ashes. I was crying tearlessly. I tried in vain to rebuild my Edward, to bring him back. If I could just restack the ashes surly my Edward would appear before me. He couldn't be gone, he just couldn't!

I heard faint screams all around me, too wrapped up in my own turmoil to understand what they meant. Then something was ripping through me. I was screaming from the pain, but I really didn't care about whatever was happening. If I was dieing then so be it. Maybe I'd get to see my Edward again. Maybe—In a flash of heat, everything was gone.

* * *

**If you took the time to read this, I'd love to know what you thought!**


	2. Damn Bloodsuckers Ruin Everything

**Jake's POV. I feel I should give a warning that this one could be a bit graphic. I had a really weird dream (but not nightmare) after I wrote it. Well, you've been forewarned. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

-Damn Bloodsuckers Ruin Everything-

I watched Edward fall and I knew Bella was next, but I couldn't help her, there were too many and she'd trusted me with Nessie. I couldn't help weeping baseball-sized tears and I felt like someone had kicked me in the gut and punched through my chest. I stood a moment in shocked horror. It was the longest and most painful moment of my life. Then I took off running.

I was supposed to have started running the instant that Nessie got on my back, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave. I knew that I couldn't fight with the bloodsucker to protect Bella because she'd be pissed that I left Nessie, but I also couldn't just bail without knowing if she'd make it. Don't get me wrong, I love Nessie, I imprinted on her for crying out loud, and I'll be whatever she needs. She'll always be my first priority, but she didn't want to go either without seeing her mom for at least a little longer.

I'd given myself the rule that I wouldn't run until we were outnumbered. Then I got stuck watching and I just couldn't bring myself to leave. Nessie was in the same state and couldn't remind me. Also we'd kind of gotten outnumbered all at once, so it's not like I started _that_ much later.

My breathing was hard. I was running faster than I ever had before, spurred on by the horror of what I'd just seen.

Bella wasn't my sun anymore or my puck-me-up drug, but I still loved her. Yes, I had Nessie and yes, it was a little easier to see her and her leech of a husband together, but I never stopped loving Bella. The scene from the meadow was replaying over and over in my head:

_The horror of Bella's face; the anguish; the grief. The way she fell to her knees, broken. There was no other way to describe it: Bella was broken. She wasn't even that bad when the bloodsucker dumped her last year. And then one of those red-eyed leeches ripped her into a pile of meaningless rock and another lit it up in flames. As if watching her be ripped apart wasn't bad enough, I had to watch her burn too. Then reliving that moment afterward. That moment when a bomb goes off inside me; when my world explodes. That moment when I lost what had once been my reason for living. That moment filled with more pain than any living creature should have to experience. That moment when I realized I'd have to run. _

I didn't know where I was running, but Nessie had showed me that Bella had given her all the stuff to get on a plane. I'd figured I'd head for an airport, but whether it was an airport in Washington or California, I didn't know.

My main thought was just to run, to run as far away from the meadow, as far away from the horror and the leeches that had caused it as possible. I needed to run Nessie to safety, for my sake and Bella's. Even if Bella didn't make it, Nessie would. I would make sure her daughter lived.

Footfalls pulled me from my thoughts. I sniffed the air, bloodsuckers. However fast I though I could go before, I was running double that now. I don't know how the leeches caught up to me so fast, but I was going to leave them in the dust. They would not get Nessie!

That's when I came to a cliff, a cliff with nothing but sharp rocks under it. I ran parallel to it, but I only came to another drop. I ran the other parallel, but found the same. I was on a peninsula, just minus the water and add sharp rocks. I started to run back the way I'd come, but I could hear them. They were too close. I'd have to make a stand and, maybe if I got really damn lucky, take them all. It sounded like three.

I set Nessie down behind me, her back facing the drop I had initially run into. If they wanted Nessie, they'd have to go through me first. I could smell them now, that overpoweringly sweet smell. I was used to preparing myself to kill every time I got a whiff of that scent and I don't think any other time mattered more than this one.

They cleared the trees and I could see them. Two big leeches headed by a thinner one. The big ones could have taken him so there was definitely a reason why he was leading the group. Whoever he was, he was going first because he was the one who found Nessie and me. It was his fault I was corned. I hate bloodsuckers and their damn little powers. And because of theses ones I was going to get a mouthful of ick. The sacrifices I make…

They had reached me and I let out a low growl, with a snarl that showed them what they were up against.

The thin one spoke, "Listen here, beast. We outnumber you. We took down your friends back in the meadow and we'll do the same to you if we have to. We just need the child. If you give us this we will let you go free."

I could see the lie on his face and hear it in his words. That freak show wasn't going to let anyone go free. It was fight or die. I let out a loud howl as my answer and when I lowered my head to face them, I was ready to fight.

The brawny one on my right lunged for and he was met with an angry head full of teeth. I got his arm and pulled, then spat out the debris as I turned to face the other big one. He'd been trying to sneak Nessie out while I was occupied. I ripped off his hand and threw it over the cliff. While they were both in pain, the skinny one charged me. This was my target; this was going to die. I threw myself into him, stunning us both a little. Then I grabbed onto anything that I could get my teeth around and threw it as far away as I could. I bit off his head and could feel his skull crack beneath my teeth. I'd done it; I'd killed my target.

When I'd come back to taking in all of what was happening, I realized that while I was taking down my target, one of the big ugly leeches had taken Nessie. He was staring straight ahead with a blank look on his face and Nessie had her hand against his forehead.

I took the moment to spring on him, avoiding Nessie. I knocked him to the ground and rolled Nessie out of his grip. I then proceeded to rip the remaining body parts off of him.

I saw the last bloodsucker pick up Nessie out of the corner of my eye. I looked up, but before Nessie or I could do anything, he took her small form and snapped it in half. He dropped her on the ground and I rushed to her broken little body. She was breathing shallowly, with a little bit of blood dribbling from her mouth. She was broken. She was broken and I couldn't fix her. She wasn't dead, not yet, but she was living her last moments in agony. I could see it on her face even if she wasn't screaming. I'd failed. I'd lost everything in the matter of an hour. I'd lost my pack, Bella, and now Nessie, my reason for living. I was whimpering as I nuzzled Nessie with my nose as if they were some way for me to make her my Nessie again. I howled long and loud when it hit me that she wasn't coming back. That I'd never see another one of her pictures or cuddle her warm little frame. She'd barely got to live and I'd barely got to love her. Now I'd lost her forever.

I looked up at the last remaining _thing_. It didn't matter what it was anymore: bloodsucker, leach, _murderer_. Nothing mattered anymore. I'd lost my life. I'd watched everyone close to me die; everything that I loved get destroyed. I was the last to die and dammit I was going to die even if I had to do it myself. So I looked up, with huge empty eyes, showing the doorway into my lifeless husk and I begged the thing to kill me. I laid down, too devoid of strength to keep standing, and my eyes just stared into nothing. My whole body was numb and I was losing my senses.

Then it happened. Everything went away and I'd finally become nothing.

* * *

**I really like this one because of what it says in Jake's preface "_Like sucks, then you die. _Yeah, I should be so lucky." Writing this really made me realize how hard it had been for Jake... **

**Fanfiction writers don't get paid, so your review is worth gold to me!**


End file.
